Contract Terminated
by Calliope-Beautiful Voiced
Summary: What if it wasn't "loyalty" what tied Soundwave to Megatron? What if it was all a lie? [One-shot]


**Hi. This is a "What if...?" kind of story that I imagined a couple days ago.**

 **Now, we all know that Soundwave is well-known for being the most loyal soldier to Megatron and his cause. We know it. The Autobots knows it. The Decepticons knows it...**

 **But** ** _what if_** **it wasn't "loyalty" what tied him to his master?**

 **I based some of this story in the comics _Megatron's Origin_ , and _War for Cybertron_ ; so, if you find similarities between Megatron's and Soundwave's past... now you know the reason.**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so I might have commited grammar mistakes. If you happen to see one of said mistakes, please point it out for me so I won't commit it again, ok? Thank you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers Prime_** **, _Transformers: Megatron's Origin_ , _Transformers: War for Cybertron_ , nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro**

* * *

 **CONTRACT TERMINATED**

Soundwave could still remember that day, more than four million years ago, back on his days as gladiator. He was, then, the best of them all; he was the nightmare of other gladiators, who preferred to fight against the beasts than with the silent mech. Yes. He had the respect and fear of the other fighters, and was the envy of other gladiators' owners; but there was one thing that he actually wanted and didn't have: his freedom. Well, it didn't matter, not for long at least; Soundwave was only a couple fights away from it… He could almost taste it, and usually daydreamed with what he would do once he could walk away from Kaon's pits. First thing on his list: use the prizes' money that he accumulated over the years, plus the credits he would receive for his final victory, to buy an apartment. He would move out of Kaon. Second thing: find a real job, one that wouldn't wound his dignity…

The fighter was thinking about this things while analyzing his next opponent, who was currently fighting on the pit. Yes, the new guy had some fancy moves, but he didn't have a strategy; his whole style was based in mere physical strength. Well, that was a point on his favor. Soundwave was well-known for intimidating his opponents with his mere presence, thing that used to look for weaknesses.

Ravage approached him.

"Master, he wants to see you." The panther said, sitting next to the gladiator's legs.

"Soundwave: Busy. Tomorrow: Last fight. Information: Required." The black cybertronian said, never looking away from the arena, where the new one was tearing his opponent apart. Uh, he almost felt pity for the guy…

"I know, I told him, but…"

Grunting, the mech nodded and followed the feline to the quarters that he had… The quarters that he _shared_ with his five symbionts, from which Ravage was one. The little bots stopped their arguing when feeling the presence of their master; but the gladiator's attention wasn't on them, but on the shiny armored mech that was with them… It was a Kaonian middle-caste guy; one of the four administrators of the pits… who happened to be the owners of the five hundred gladiators who lurked in that place. Soundwave's feelings towards him were complicated: in a way, he owed him his life; but, on the other hand, he hated him with all his spark.

The black mech was, long ago, when he was free, a laborer. He worked several miles underground in the refineries; until, one good day, a notification arrived: the whole factory was going to be automatized… It didn't took long for him to find himself pleading for food in the streets. Of course that nobody in that rotten city helped him. Everyone in Kaon City was drowning on their own problems, and didn't have time to be nice to others; in fact, kindness was considered a weakness in this place.

Within a bunch of day-cycles, Soundwave was kliks away from pass out. He needed fuel… and fast.

And there was only one place he could find it in short notice: as a gladiator in the pits.

Now, the black and purple mech realized that it was the stupidest idea he ever had, because now he had to win more than a thousand fights in order to regain the freedom he originally had. But, after tomorrow's victory, none of this would matter. He would grab the credits he has been accumulating ever since he started to win battles; and, then, he would move out of the city without looking back. The only thing he would save would be the symbionts, who were the nearest thing he had to friends in such place.

Usually, when your owner wishes to talk to you, it means that, either, he wasn't pleased with your performance in the pit… or he made a deal with the other guy's owner. And, since he was a top-class gladiator, Soundwave guessed what he wanted…

Yes, this guy made a deal with Megatronus's owner: he was allowed to win, but not to terminate the guy. The grey mech was a great entertainment; even greater than the black and purple gladiator, because he did kill for the show, while Soundwave only did it to be one step closer to run away from all this scrap.

"If you terminate him tomorrow, consider yourself tied to another vorn of slavery. Am I clear?" The mech with the shiny golden armor asked.

"Clear. Soundwave will not terminate Megatronus. Question: Prize for victory?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The five minicons, now fully interested, looked at their master's owner with inquisitive looks.

"Two champions facing each other? Are you kidding? The price is high!"

"How much?" Soundwave pressed.

"… Half million…" The owner answered reluctantly. The symbionts got excited at the number. That was it! Their ticked out of the pits! "Of course that half of it will be for me, as your owner…"

"Soundwave _will_ earn his freedom tomorrow. Owner: prepare to pay."

That said, he turned around and left, followed by the minicons. The gladiator remembered the day he met them: their previous master (another gladiator), was told to face an opponent without their help. The result? The guy got terminated, and his symbionts almost got scrapped for parts; until Laserbeak found him…

He was the new fighter. He had no experience whatsoever, and even Soundwave feared that his first fight would be the last one. So he was simply cuddled up in the tiny quarters where the gladiators sleeps, praying, when the little flying bot entered the room. He explained who and what he was, and said that there were another four symbionts about to get killed; but, if Soundwave allowed them to sleep with him, and shared his rations with them, then they would pass him the knowledge that their previous master accumulated, and would help him survive the pits.

It wasn't hard for the black and purple mech to agree to such terms.

That day onwards, they helped each other to survive, and Soundwave gained the minicons' respect and loyalty.

As he passed by the arena, the yell of "I still function!" from his soon-to-be opponent echoed above the people's excited chorus. Frenzy cocked his head.

"We'll be free tomorrow, right, boss?" He asked, looking up to the tall mech, who simply nodded.

Yes. He had to earn their freedom… He had to.

The day of the fight finally arrived, and Soundwave was taken to the arena, next to the symbionts. The twins, Frenzy and Rumble were excited, and wanted to get started already; it made Ravage snarl at them, forcing the impatient bots to silence. The cat was the older of the gang, and he knew when to celebrate a victory, and when not to. It was yet too soon to tell who would win. Sure, their master was an excellent fighter, but now he was facing the other champion, not a brute who didn't have the last idea of what to do… The risk was high. Soundwave stopped on his tracks and turned to look at the symbionts to remind them their plan. If they played it correctly, they should be able to achieve the victory… and their freedom.

The gate opened and both mechs walked out in the daylight, earning thundering screams from the audience, which was twice its normal number. Obviously, the pits owners decided to pay for some publicity; after all, not every day two champions faces each other in Kaon's arenas… Mostly because they never last that long…

The grey mech wasn't taller than Soundwave, though, he did look stronger; but, there was one more factor to consider: he was _older_ than Soundwave. Point on the silent gladiator's favor: his youth should provide him some extra strength. The black and purple bot smirked under his visor, and got in position; Megatronus, on the other hand, remained where he was, without moving.

"I heard that today is your last battle; that, if you win, you'll be freed." The grey gladiator commented.

The black and purple fighter didn't move an inch.

« _Symbionts: stick to the plan. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw: get the weapon. Frenzy and Rumble: break his shield. Ravage: cover Soundwave._ » The silent gladiator reminded to his partners through their private commlink.

"Unfortunately for you…" Megatronus kept saying, while taking out his sword. "…So do I!" And, then, he charged against his opponent.

Seeing this, Soundwave gave the signal, and both, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, flew towards their master's enemy. To the grey mech's surprise, this minicons grabbed his right arm with their tentacles, and immobilized him; while two more symbionts came running at him. "Oh, I see how it is…" The gladiator thought, with malice in his optics. All he had to do, was wait for those two to come close enough… Then, he would take care of Soundwave, who was already charging at him, followed by the last symbiont.

Frenzy and Rumble attacked aiming specifically for the shield that was attached to the gladiator's left arm. It was something they've done thousands of times; so, break one more shouldn't be a problem… Right?

Wrong.

As soon as they were in position, Megatronus pulled from Laserbeak's and Buzzsaw's tentacles, thrusting the two little bots onto their partners. Only Rumble dodged the hit, and tried to carry on… just to almost get sliced by the gladiator. Frenzy, on the other hand, found himself crashing onto Buzzsaw, and stumbling upon his partner's tentacles, since the poor flyer let go from their master's opponent when he got thrown. Laserbeak was the only one who was still holding onto the gladiator, who would have broken his tentacles if it wasn't for Rumble, who finally grabbed Megatronus by his shield.

Just in time: kliks after this, Soundwave connected the first hit against the grey mech's chest. He left a deep mark on it, but the damage wasn't as big as he estimated. "The armor must be thicker, then…" He thought, and warned Ravage about it, so the feline would know what to expect. The panther said that there was no problem, and attacked the gladiator from the behind. Then, Frenzy and Buzzsaw (finally untangled) joined the others, restraining Megatronus by his legs.

Finally, the grey mech was pinned on the spot.

Time to finish the fight.

Soundwave charged with all his might, and started to beat the scrap out of this guy, helped by Ravage, who was clawing and biting the gladiator's shoulder junctions. Especially the right shoulder.

Half the audience was cheering, the other half was yelling at Megatronus to fight back. The four administrators of the place were too busy counting their money to care, and only spared a brief glance towards the gladiators from time to time, just to make sure that they didn't kill each other. After all, they had a deal: it didn't matter who of those two win, as long as the other one was still functional. The audience paid better, whenever Soundwave or Megatronus had a fight…

And, then, the grey mech fell in one knee. Those who betted that he would win the fight gasped in horror, kissing their money goodbye.

"Megatronus: surrender?" The black and purple gladiator asked, remembering that the bastards that owned the place wouldn't allow him to terminate his adversary.

he older mech seemed to be panting; after all, he took a lot of damage from all his flanks…

Too late Soundwave noticed that he was actually chuckling…

Out of nowhere, the older bot grabbed Rumble by the neck, while getting on his feet; pushing all the other symbionts away from him. Then, to Soundwave's and Frenzy's horror, the gladiator crushed the minicon with his bare hands.

"I never surrender to an enemy!" Megatronus yelled, preparing to attack the black and purple mech.

But Soundwave wasn't paying attention to him. The masked fighter was too busy watching Rumble, as his biolights turned off for good… For so long he saw the same happen to his adversaries, that he got used to the picture, but, for some reason when it was the symbiont the one who was powering off… Soundwave charged against the grey mech without thinking, followed closely by Frenzy and the others.

The two gladiators clashed into each other, and started to exchange a flurry of blows; meanwhile the minicons kept trying to break Megatronus arms or legs. At some point, the grey bot's sword pierced Buzzsaw's chest. One less symbiont on Soundwave's side.

And that was when the black and purple mech had it…

In rage, he restrained the older fighter with his secret weapon: two long and strong tentacles that gabbed the grey mech by the waist, and threw him against the nearest wall, where Soundwave cornered him. Then, at the same time that he propitiated several kicks to Megatronus's midsection, the masked gladiator grabbed the grey mech's right wrist and started to knock it against the arena's wall, until he finally got what he wanted: his opponent's sword cracked in half.

Seeing this, Megatronus pushed him away, making Soundwave stumble with some boulder, sending him flat against the ground. The grey mech, then, stepped onto the younger one's chest, and pressed, cracking the armor. The black and purple mech grabbed the grey mech's leg and tried to make him lose balance, but it seemed to be useless. He was way heavier than him, and his frame gave him perfect support. Scrap! There had to be another way to free himself!

The three remaining symbionts hurried in his rescue: Laserbeak grabbed Megatronus by the armpits and tried to pull him away of his master; a noble, yet useless gesture. He was too tiny to even dream with move such a big and heavy mech. He needed help. And so, Ravage and Frenzy tackled him off their master.

Soundwave collected himself from the floor, watching the Energon that poured out of his cracked chest-plates. How was he supposed to win the fight without killing this guy?!

A high pitched scream made him look: Frenzy fell too…

"I was expecting more from you, Soundwave…" Megatronus said, while throwing away the remains of the cerulean symbiont. "But it seems that your little assistants are better fighters, than you are." He turned to where Ravage and Laserbeak were standing, with the later wounded in one of his wings. "I wonder what would happen if I just get rid of these two, as well."

Enough.

Before being able to react, the grey mech found himself with Soundwave pinning him against the ground, right before a burning pain ran through his systems. In a swift move, the black mech grabbed the sword's shard, tackled down his rival, and proceeded to stab his right shoulder with his own weapon. The sparks flew, as the masked gladiator hurried to chop his opponent's dominant arm; unfortunately, he was shoved off before he could finish. However, Megatronus's right arm was now nothing else but a lifeless limb.

The grey mech pulled the sword's piece out of his shoulder junction, and fresh Energon sprouted out of the wound. "Well, I wanted I good fight… Seems that I got it…" He thought, right when one of Soundwave's tentacles snaked around his left leg, pulling him off balance. Seconds later, the dark gladiator was, once again towering above him. Hoping to get him off, the older mech tried to stab him on the knee junction… But that symbiont, Ravage, didn't let him; and, now, Soundwave was threatening with drilling through his chassis with the claws that he had at the tips of his appendages.

"Not today!" Megatronus hissed, while wounding Ravage with the metal shard, only to, later, harm the black and purple gladiator's midsection with it.

In pain, Soundwave was kicked, losing balance and getting thrown to the ground. His rival put his foot on top of his head.

Ravage and Laserbeak were wounded.

The other were terminated.

He wasn't able to fight back.

…

He lost…

Soundwave spent the next quartex resting in a stretcher, next to his remaining symbionts. During that time, he heard about the politic mayhem that was going on. In fact, once he was capable of walk, the gladiator went to some speeches from his former rival… the one who stole his freedom. Eventually, Megatronus left Kaon and went to Iacon to talk with the High Council.

After a stellar-cycle, there were rumors that the champion, the only gladiator who was capable of defeat Soundwave, was back on Kaon City. Honestly, the black and purple mech couldn't care less…

Until…

He was resting after a match, taking a nap, while Laserbeak and Ravage slurped their Energon ration, when the sound of heavy footsteps called his attention. The gladiator didn't pay attention to it, believing that it was his owner who was probably happy for the profit he got out of this fight. Yes. Ever since he returned to the arena, the pits' administrators has forced him to combat more often, because the audience _loved_ to see a champion return to reclaim his title. He, on the other hand, was only concerned by two things: don't lose anymore minicons, and finally win his freedom. "Just keep walking… I'm not in the mood…" Soundwave thought, staring at the ceiling, not wanting to show interest in the newcomer.

"It's been a while, Soundwave." A raspy voice said.

Recognizing it, the gladiator jumped off the berth, and got in fighting position; Laserbeak and Ravage did the same.

Megatronus, the murderer of three of his minicons, was at his quarters, lying against de open doorframe. There was something different with the former gladiator, though. His optics, which Soundwave remembered being blue, were now bright red; his armor had sharper ends, and its colors were changed. Yes, it was still silver gray, but the parts that used to be bronze colored were repainted in a dark violet tune.

The intruder chuckled at the gladiator's pose, revealing his new sharp teeth.

"I guess I should've expected this from you… After all, we both know what happened in our match." The grey mech commented, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

At the mention of the minicons' massacre, Ravage growled, ready to attack.

"I didn't come here to fight you, Soundwave. All I wish is for a klik of your time." Then, he looked at the black panther. "I would appreciate if you tell your kitten not to bite me."

"Soundwave: Listening. Megatronus: Should hurry. Patience: Short." The gladiator warned his visitor, while starting to stretch his tentacles in a threatening way. He didn't appreciate the former gladiator's presence, not after what he did to him. If whatever he wanted to tell him turned out to be a waste of his time, then he would let Ravage to lunch the guy. Not that he would mind it…

"Fine; but, first: don't call me with my gladiatorial name again. I'm Megatron now. I'm free, and I serve to no one but myself." He corrected the black and purple mech, while walking into the small room. "Now, this is what I want: we were once the most feared and respected warriors of Kaon's Pits. I thought that such reputation would help me out of here, but, as soon as I arrived to Iacon, I was considered inferior to everyone…" He lowered his looks and averted his eyes. "Even for those who dared to call me 'friend'…" Then, he looked back at the gladiator. "But it showed me my mistake: I was relying on the same politicians who considers us trash to change the current society, in which bots like us, who served as laborers for vorns, ends up discarded and struggling to survive." He snarled. "I was a fool. Those high-caste bots would never look down at us and see equals… For them, we're nothing more but a burden…"

"Go to your point." Soundwave hurried him, never letting his guard down.

"There's only one way to make them listen: make every low-caste Cybertronian takes up arms, and fights for what's rightfully theirs!" Megatron finished his narration, looking straight at the gladiator and clenching his fist.

Soundwave's eyes widened below his mask. Was he actually asking him to… join him? After what he did? After he killed his minicons in front of his eyes? After he took away his freedom? If he was still on the pits, struggling to remain alive, was because of _him_! Laserbeak started to chirp in disgust to the mere thought of working side by side with the same guy who sliced his brother, Buzzsaw; and, Ravage roared at the idea of helping the murderer of Frenzy and Rumble.

"No." The masked mech finally said, drily.

Megatron frowned, obviously in dislike for his answer.

"What I'm asking, Soundwave, is for the greater good." The intruder stated, with darkness sprouting out of his words like an aura.

But he should know that he needed more to scare a gladiator…

"Soundwave doesn't care about everyone's freedom. Soundwave's only concern are himself and his minicons. Megatron: slaughtered three of Soundwave's minicons. Megatron won't find help in here." The black and purple mech said before push the intruder out of his way and exit his quarters. "Besides…" He added, stopping on his tracks and turning to look at the other bot. "Your plan is madness."

That said, he walked towards the wash racks. It was time to get rid of the arena's dirt.

Laserbeak hooked onto his master's chest-plates, happy of hearing that he wouldn't accept Megatron's proposition, and remained there as long as the gladiator let the warm oil run down his exhausted body. The symbiont could feel just how tired Soundwave was, and he knew why: ever since they lost three of their partners, the fights has become more challenging. The three of them had to make bigger efforts to live another day… Even Ravage, who was the best fighter of the two minicons, was starting to feel worn out. At least, a good bath would help…

Especially because they had another fight next morning.

The gladiator was walking towards the arena, when his owner called him apart.

It was weird… Maybe the guy made a deal with the other fighter's owner? But, if that was the case, Soundwave would've been told the night-cycle before the match, not a few kliks before enter the arena. The black and purple mech cocked his head, but walked towards the middle-caste bot anyway, while indicating his minicons to stay put. Ravage sat down, and Laserbeak let go from his master, only to land on the panther's back.

"What's going on?" The flyer symbiont asked in confusion.

"I don't know." The older minicon answered. "But I don't like it…" He added, glancing above his shoulder to look straight at Laserbeak.

The gladiator asked his owner if there was something wrong with the match terms. The golden armored bot shook his head. This wasn't about the programmed fight… This was about _him_ : Soundwave was bought by a third party. The masked mech thanked the stars that his face couldn't be seen, so nobody could read his baffled expression. He was sold?! When?! How?! Why nobody notified him?!

"So, you're out." His former owner informed him, while gesturing to another gladiator to get into the arena. "Have a nice day." He added, while trying to leave.

"Question: Who bought Soundwave?" The stunned mech asked, as soon as his processor was capable of swallow the news.

"That guy over there."

The middle-caste bot pointed at… Megatron.

The former gladiator was lying against a wall, with his arms crossed in front of his chest, and a sly smile on his lips. Soundwave felt his Energon boil inside of his veins when he understood what happened: he refused to help, so the grey mech decided to _force_ him through the only way he knew… Legally, gladiators were slaves, objects that free Cybertronians could possess… And Megatron was now free.

The black and purple mech stomped his way up to his new owner, followed closely by his minicons.

"You have one nanoklik to explain this." Soundwave hissed, forgetting his normal way of speaking.

"As I was saying before: I need to make that all the low-castes raises against the high-castes; and, although I _have_ earn the respect of other Kaonians, the only way that they would actually line up behind me is with you by my side." Megatron said, frowning.

"Why me? Why someone who hates you?" Soundwave wondered, crossing his arms.

"Again: we once were the fear in everyone's heart. If they see that you're following my cause, the others soon will do the same."

So that was what he wanted: to use him as the administrators has been using him to gain money for vorns! Well, he could take his plan, and stick it up his aft! Soundwave was more than tired of being everyone's pushover. To be the slave of a rich son of a glitch was one thing; but, to be the slave of a glitch-head who was no better than him, not even on his social status, was another!

Growling, and with his pride wounded, Soundwave punched Megatron in the middle of the face, and called his remaining minicons. They were leaving.

"Not so fast…" The grey mech said, wiping with the back of his hand the Energon he spitted. "Aren't you forgetting something? I _own_ you now." He, then, showed the contract he signed with the gladiator's previous owner.

Soundwave recognized the document: it was the same _he_ signed when he entered the pits, desperate for food and refuge. Attached to it was now a new document, one that stipulated that the gladiator designated as "Soundwave" was now property of Megatron of Kaon, and tied to his new owner by the Cybertronian law…

He had no escape, then. No matter where he went, or what he did to deny it; he was doomed to be known as somebody else property. Ravage and Laserbeak dedicated a worried look to their master, whose hands were now trembling… The three of them were trapped.

"What do you want?" Soundwave asked with a sigh, giving up. It was useless to resist if there was a document that proved the transaction, because anybody with access to Cybertron's database could see it…

Megatron's smile grew wider.

"First comes first: we need to start assembling our army." The grey mech said, putting the contract away, making sure that Soundwave couldn't snatch it out of his hands. "And I know the perfect way to start calling for volunteers… I've heard rumors that you're a master when it comes to smuggle information from the deep web." He insinuated, arching an eyebrow, and crossing his arms.

"You want me to upload a message, right?" Soundwave understood, receiving an evil grin as response. Sighing again, he did as told. "Meeting point: industrial district; abandoned area."

"Excellent." He smiled even wider, while walking past his new ally. "Now come. We need to get you a new alt-mode."

"What's wrong with my current alt-mode?" The slave wondered, looking down at himself. If he was planning to create an army, what was wrong with being tall and bulky?

"The major part of Cybertron's population are ground vehicles. The ability to fly must become an advantage in our favor." Then, he stopped and looked back to Soundwave. "Now shut up and follow me."

And so the stellar-cycles became vorns. A civil war exploded among Cybertronian society, and the slaughter started to claim new lives almost every nanoklik. Megatron's first strike was to lure one of the Senators into a trap, thing that got him the attention of the High Council, who sent their best soldiers to stop him. But what could do a bunch of well-paid warriors, against thousands of bots who fought their whole lives to remain alive? The streets were flooded with Energon that day.

The conflict escalated from there, and the Decepticons (as they started to get called) finally became an actual army, with its hierarchy. Megatron was, of course, the unquestionable leader; and, Soundwave soon found himself as Third in Command, and Communications Chief, despite that he was twice better warrior than Starscream, who was their First Lieutenant. But the masked mech was well-aware of why he couldn't claim that job: he wasn't a _real_ soldier. He was a mere tool, propaganda for their cause. To make it even worse, he was forbidden to talk to anybody but Megatron, who promised him his freedom once they won the war; an offer that he couldn't reject, even if he wanted to. The Decepticons would have dismembered him if he said no to their "liege"…

Soundwave felt like snorting at the term. "Liege". Yeah, right… "Liege" my aft! He lost the count of how many times he helped the former gladiator to spy their own men; how many times he helped him to annihilate a probable traitor, a danger to his plans. Little by little, Megatron's old speeches about freedom and equality became nothing but blurry memories that, eventually, fell into forgetfulness. Well, he could deal with that… Until he had another "episode" with their leader:

Megatron asked Soundwave to send Starscream's Seekers, Skywarp and Thundercracker, to a suicide mission. The Lieutenant was growing powerful with those two next to him, threatening his own power; also, he got told to send Ravage to ensure the mission…

Nor the Seekers, nor the minicon returned.

Soundwave had a fight with Megatron for it… A fight that he lost, of course. He was tied to him by that stupid contract, which was, finally, shown to the Communications Chief, who read it quickly. The grey mech changed the terms when the war started, when he finally built his army… Now: either if he didn't obeyed, or if Megatron died before freeing him, Soundwave would remain as a slave, a thing… And he would remain as the next Decepticons' leader's Communications Chief for the rest of his life.

There was only one way out, then: win the war.

But, he couldn't deny that to see that Megatron's plan had the opposite effect on Starscream, who now was planning on how to terminate their leader, pleased him. Unfortunately, the idiot never succeeded…

He was just too… stupid. But he was persistent, he had to give him that.

"As if it matters…" The slender bot thought, sitting down on a nearby rock, under the Earth's moonlight.

The war was over.

The Autobots won, took over the _Nemesis_ , and used the space-bridge they built on the Moon's orbit to return to Cybertron. Everyone was probably a war prisoner by now. He? Oh, no… He had a way worse fate: he was trapped in the Shadowzone for the rest of his natural life…

Great.

If, at least, Megatron would've actually ended terminated, but _no_ …

A couple hours after he jumped off the ship to get away from the Autobots (because he feared that this was just a temporary condition, and the last thing he wanted was to materialize surrounded by Optimus Prime's team), the fragging idiot flew off, pretty much alive. And, since he was alive, the contract was still ongoing.

Soundwave sighed, and rested his head on his right palm, while Laserbeak got off his chest, only to stand on his left shoulder.

"Don't think that way, boss. There must be a way out of here." The symbiont tried to make him feel better.

"Question: How?" The gladiator wondered out loud.

He was aware that there must be a way out, because those humans proved to have gone through this. But, how did they got out of the Shadowzone?

The years passed, and Soundwave was yet wandering around the planet. Seeing without being seen; with Laserbeak as his lone companion. Strangely, in this weird kind of isolation, he found himself at ease. Nobody could bother him, nor tell him what to do. His only regret was that, sooner or later, he would ran out of fuel…

But he came to rather accept the idea of slowly turn off.

After all, he didn't seem to have another choice.

… Right?

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Let me know what you think.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
